battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
January 2017 Update
The January 2017 Update was an update for 's released on Monday, January 16, 2017. It fixed several bugs and tweaked features that were introduced in the Rogue One: Scarif Update just a month prior. Notable bug fixes in this update included correcting the Trait behavior of several heroes, such as that of , as well as buffs to the Sonic Imploder and TIE Striker. Patch notes Bug fixes and tweaks General: *General: Various minor UI issues. *General: Various lighting fixes *General: Various minor art updates on Star Wars Battlefront Rogue One: Scarif maps Game Modes: *Walker Assault: Fixed a bug where three uplinks could be seen at the same time on Rogue One: Scarif maps *Walker Assault: Adjusted all Hero spawn points on Star Wars Battlefront Rogue One: Scarif maps *Walker Assault: Changed Y-Wing timer to 30 seconds on Rogue One: Scarif maps *Walker Assault: Adjusted health across all maps *Walker Assault: Adjusted speed on Twilight on Hoth *Infiltration: Adjusted playable area during The Approach *Infiltration: Fixed an issue where users could not grab another Data tape after using the *Hero Hunt: Fixed a bug with the Hero selection screen *Heroes vs. Villains: Changed to only 1 set per map *Battle Station: R2-D2 ignores benefits from Bacta Bomb and *Private Match: Fixed an end of round issue on Infiltration where the U-Wing didn't spawn if switching teams in a 1v1 match Weapons & Star Cards *Sonic Imploder: Fixed criteria for Grenadier Hutt Contract regarding the Flash requirement *Sonic Imploder: Increased blast radius from 2 to 4 meters *Sonic Imploder: Increased explosion damage from 90 to 100 *TIE Striker: Raised projectile speed from 800 to 1000 meters/second *TIE Striker: Increased explosion damage from 5 to 10 *A180 Blaster Pistol: Fixed a rare bug where users could be spawned with their regular Star Card primary hand instead of the A180 module Heroes General *Most stuns will be prevented for 2 seconds after a Hero has been stunned once. This doesn't apply to specific stuns like Force Choke and Force Push Bossk *Reduced Microgrenades inner radius from 3 to 2.5 meters *Reduced Microgrenades radius from 5 to 4 meters Chewbacca *Increased Roar recharge time from 28 to 35 seconds *Decreased main projectile Explosion damage from 45 to 38 *Can now use his Saber Throw and Heavy Strike when Force Choking *Increased Trait radius from 10 meters to 15 *Trait no longer affect enemies *Trait values now correctly match the UI description, Level 1 20%, Level 2 50%, Level 3 80% Leia Organa *Increased Trait radius from 8 to 13 meters *Fixed looping stun animation on Trooper Bane shots * s affected by Bacta will now be defeated by Trooper Bane *Trait values now correctly match the UI description, Level 1 20%, Level 2 40%, Level 3 60% Director Krennic *Increased Trait radius from 10 to 12 meters *Armor Breaker is applying the armor reduction after the damage is done *Reduced Armor Breaker homing capabilities *Trait values now correctly match the UI description, Level 1 10%, Level 2 20%, Level 3 40% *Decreased speed at Trait level 3 from 80% to 70% *Shield Deflection can now block Krennic's Armor Breaker ability Jyn Erso *Increased Pistol End damage from 35 to 69 *Increased Pistol start falloff damage from 40 To 50 *Increased Pistol end falloff damage from 60 To 70 *Decreased Rifle configuration Overheat per bullet from 0.068 to 0.055 *Will no longer be damaged from his Power Blast Explosion *Power Blast now goes on cooldown properly after deactivation Greedo *Stuns Luke out of Block for 2 seconds when shooting him with Slow targeting *Increased Flamethrower damage against by 50% Vehicles *U-Wing: Fixed missile warning issues References Category:Updates of Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE)